


fuck me (never let go)

by Naferty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Bond Sickness, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Bonded to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Slight Internalized Homophobia, Soul Bond, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty
Summary: Tony Stark lived a very promiscuous life. It was no secret he had sex. It was on his title, under his resume, probably in some autobiography someone was currently writing and listed on the very top of his wiki page.The bottom line, he had sex and a lot of it. He knew it. The public knew it. The Avengers knew it.The problem lied with the people who spoke out against it. Against him. The public. His rep. Pepper. Steve fucking Rogers.He had sex and he wasn't planning to stop, until a rash and ill-advised hook up with Rogers forces him to.(or Tony and Steve bond without realizing it. The effects make it hard for Tony to seek out anyone other than Steve)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	fuck me (never let go)

**Author's Note:**

> Edited and wrote more for this fic. So if you read the tumblr version, this is why.

Tony Stark lived a very promiscuous life. Often, the first thought that came to mind at the mention of his name was his very sluttish behavior. It was no secret he had sex. It was on his title, under his resume, probably in some autobiography someone was currently writing and listed on the very top of his wiki page. 

The bottom line, he had sex and a lot of it. He knew it. The public knew it. The Avengers knew it. 

The problem lied with the people who spoke out _against_ it. Against _him_. 

The public from all ends of the political background. His representative, Miss “You do this on purpose” Smith. Pepper. Rhodey when he’d be having a bad day and needed a reason to vent. Good ol’ one-eyed Saint Nick when Tony so much as looked at one of his agents. 

_Steven_ fucking _Grant Rogers_. 

It was no secret he had sex. It was also no secret the Avengers lived with him. It was also-also no secret when Tony returned after an impromptu night out. Back to his home. Where the Avengers also resided. Using the same living space. 

This led to many interactions with his teammates after doing the dirty with whomever caught his fancy that night. Natasha and Clint didn’t give a damn. They’ve probably seen and heard worse and this couldn’t have scratched the surface for them. They were spies. If they never caught their target out and about seducing anything that moved they were probably doing it wrong. Hell, Natasha used sex appeal to her advantage. Why would they care? 

Bruce was way above something so trivial. He had lived as a doctor helping those in need for a time. To even get offended at the idea of someone doing the reproductive tango was beneath him. He had more important things to do, like curing diseases, saving lives and changing the world. 

Sam was kind of like Natasha and Clint. He was a grown man. He knew about the birds and the bees. He didn’t care, but he was thoughtful enough to remind Tony that “it’s not love without a glove, man,” and made sure he didn’t go off and accidentally create the next generation of Stark. So far, there hadn’t been a sign of it happening, and Tony planned on keeping it that way. While he may be a playboy, he was also a careful one. Protection, lubrication, the works. Always in his pocket. No exceptions. He made it to his forties with a clean bill of sexual health for a reason. He planned on keeping that record secured. 

Rhodey was awesome and usually offered him a glass of water upon his return followed by questioning if his wallet and keys were still on him and reminded him to eat up. He also advised him to enjoy it all while it lasted because age was catching up and erectile dysfunction was a bitch. A real fear that was brought up each time he mentioned it. The asshole. 

Thor would pat him on the back and congratulate him on another job well done. Then goes off to ramble about how if Tony had Asgardian years on him he’d nearly rival Zeus himself on his sexual ventures. Not a great thought when one considered how the Greek lightning god sired nearly half of the pantheon over there. The thought of Tony being the father to half of the Avengers was something he never wanted to imagine ever again. It wasn’t a pretty thought. 

Then there was Steve Rogers. Captain America himself. America’s golden boy. Howard’s obsession. Mister sensibility and preacher of ‘self-respect’ and “have you no shame, Stark?” No, Tony couldn’t say he had any shame. Plenty of self-respect, but in order to survive life under the limelight one couldn’t afford shame. It would destroy you on the inside otherwise. Tony had learned this early on. Rogers, clearly, had not.

Tony couldn’t risk being the honorable boy-scout Rogers demanded him to be. He already had enough weapons used against him. He was not going to allow another one to the list. 

Therefore, this meant plenty of foreseeable speeches down the road until Rogers finally got tired of wasting his breath. Tony had now heard the ‘Captain America is disappointed in you” spiel so many times that he’d learned to easily tune it out. Similarly to how he’d learned to ignore the board in meetings and old Nicky’s briefings. Not hard and easily mastered. 

However, he was not in the mood on this one particular night. He had returned back to the tower tired and frustrated. What should’ve been a satisfying and enjoyable and very relieving night out with this beautiful blonde with legs that went as far as the eye could see was ended with him walking away annoyed and nauseated. Beauty didn’t trump hygiene. 

He cursed when he entered the communal kitchen and found Rogers leaning against the counter instead of Rhodey and his much-needed glass of water. He was about to turn and leave but Rogers spotted him before he could make his escape. A frown on his face and lips curving downwards. Tony was really _not_ in the mood. 

“You’re back early. What, quick night?” No mistaking the jab.

Tony clenched his teeth. Annoyance and pent-up frustration was not a good combination. Rogers’ holier than thou attitude was not helping. 

“Rogers, you and I both know I’m just going to ignore everything that comes out of your mouth. Save the lecture. I’m not in the mood.” 

“You sound a little frustrated there, Stark. Couldn’t find anyone to take you in tonight?” The smirk on Rogers’ face made Tony want to punch him. 

“Don’t you worry your little head about that. I’ll have someone within the hour no problem. Just came in to grab a quick drink.” He made his way over to the cabinet to grab a glass. Now was a good time as any to enjoy something strong. He wasn’t going back out after this. 

He felt Rogers’ eyes follow him. Even through the cabinet door blocking him from view, he felt those eyes burn him down. 

“You should really be more careful, Stark. This is not just about you anymore.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. _Here we go._

“I thought we agreed you’d save your breath. I don’t want to hear it. My subconscious doesn’t want to hear it. Jarvis doesn’t want to hear it. Save it.” 

“Clearly you have to hear it if you’re still doing this. What you do behind closed doors is none of our concern, Stark, but when you advertise it so blatantly it becomes the Avengers’ business. You’re Iron Man. You’re a big face for the Avengers. How do you think it reflects on us when Iron Man behaves _like_ this.” 

Tony inhaled. “Rogers I’m only going to say this once. I’m a goddamn _adult_. Adults have sex. If my slutty behavior offends your delicate sensibilities then look the other way. It’s as simple as that. All you and the Avengers need from me is Iron Man in top shape. I’m always in top shape. Leave me alone.” 

“This is not about that, Stark! This is about an image we represent. We are _heroes_ to the public. _Kids_ look up to us. What are we teaching them when our image is _this_.” Rogers gestures to him.

“We’re teaching them we’ll always _help_ ,” Tony growled, slamming the cabinet door. “Kids don’t understand what we do outside of the Avengers and if they somehow ask about the birds and the bees because they read some tabloid they shouldn’t have gotten their hands on in the first place then that’s their parents’ responsibility. This has worked for me for the past twenty years. Don’t rock the boat.” 

Rogers’ jaw clenched. If rage was a weapon Tony would be dead already. 

“You’re part of a team now, Stark. Being part of a team means thinking about someone other than yourself.”

Tony whipped around to face him. He glared back at the man. He wasn’t a child and he long outgrew his teens to be reprimanded like one. He was a _grown-ass adult_. If he wanted to go out and have sex with another grown-ass adult he was going to go out and have sex with a consenting grown-ass adult when and where he wanted. 

“Why _the fuck_ do you _care_? You want to fuck me yourself or something, Rogers? Is that fucking it?!” 

The silence that follows was near deafening. Rogers had no words. He scowled at Tony with a look that could kill a man, but miraculously Tony was still standing and Tony could clearly see a strike of red across Rogers’ face that didn’t come from their earlier arguing. 

Now _that…_ that was very unexpected.

Tony got closer. “Is that it? You want to fuck me, Rogers?” He taunted.

Rogers didn’t say anything but didn’t back away either as Tony took another step closer. Then another and then another. He was standing his ground as Tony challenged it. None of them backed off. Their noses were nearly touching now. 

“ _Fuck me, then_ ,” Tony said, expecting Rogers to push him away and walk out of the room in a huff. Scandalized at what Tony had suggested. White-picked fence and apple pie Captain America would _never_. 

He never saw Rogers pushing him against the wall and kissing him coming. The move was so rough his bottom lip tore from the impact. It shocked Tony. He kissed back more out of reflex than anything. His legs dangled helplessly as Rogers held him up by his strength alone. It shocked him, even more, when he felt a very protruding bulge pressing against his thigh. Hard and pulsing and very obvious in those tight jeans Rogers was wearing.

Rogers’ hips jerked up, rubbing against Tony’s own. It quickened Tony’s heartbeat. His own dick was now throbbing in his pants. Hot and angry from being denied release earlier and wanting more. His hips moved without his say, searching for that friction. Searching for anything. It burned his body in ways he had never felt before. In ways no one had ever managed before. None of the woman and never once with his hand. 

Tony grunted with each thrust. His legs were wrapped around Rogers’ hips and his hands clung on the other man’s shoulders, holding on for dear life. Every thrust knocked the air out of him. It felt difficult to breathe but he couldn’t pull away from Rogers. Like his body just couldn’t let go. 

They rutted against each other like teenagers. Against the wall of the communal kitchen. They never even bothered with the zipper of their pants or thought to take this somewhere more private. It was rough and fast and it dulled Tony’s senses of their immediate area. If any of their teammates walked in Tony wouldn’t bat an eye at them. All his attention was on Rogers and only Rogers. The burn that coursed through his body was building and the pressure slowly grew with each desperate jerk of their hips. He groaned, moaned and grunted with each thrust. The release he so desperately wanted getting closer and closer until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Tony pulled away with a shout and gripped Rogers hard as he came. His body twitched and trembled as he inhaled and exhaled heavily and willed his heart to slow down. His limbs were heavy and couldn’t hold on anymore. They went limp. Dangled uselessly by his sides. 

He didn’t hit the floor. Rogers still had him against the wall and kept him there. Rogers’ own heavy breathing was loud. Harsh. Tony could see his chest rise and fall from the extortion. Then Tony noticed Rogers’ arms were no longer holding him but instead were against the wall. One rested on it while the other was through it, creating a hole and adding more work for Tony.

Tony looked at it in bewilderment then at Rogers. For a moment their eyes locked and Tony felt something in his chest. A heavy thump that didn’t exactly come from his heart, but felt as if it did. It took his air with it. 

He reeled back in shock. The extent of their action now just hitting him. 

He had over-the-clothes action from Steve Rogers. 

He fucking _came_ from having Steve fucking Rogers _rubbing_ against him. 

His jaw slowly got closer to the floor the more the realization became clear. He was about to shout at the man, order him to let him go when he suddenly hit the ground painfully. The thunk echoed in the quiet room. He looked up in surprise, about to berate Rogers for dropping him so callously, but the words got stuck in his throat when Rogers walk out the door without looking back. 

Tony watched the retreating back. That should’ve been him running out of the room, outraged at what he had just done and shocked at how his body reacted to being held by Rogers. A man’s touch should _not_ have done that to him. 

His stomach churned. He needed a shower. He needed to wash away everything that had just happened. Roll it all up, burn it and throw the ashes over a cliff. 

Alone and feeling the coldest he ever had, he managed to get himself off the floor. He grimaced at the wet feeling in his pants and attributed his shivering to it. This… this was not how his night was meant to end. He had enough problems as it was. He didn’t need a fucking sexual crisis to go with it. 

He clenched his teeth. It never happened. It _never_ happened. It never _fucking happened_. 

**Author's Note:**

> We'll see where this goes. Hop on for the ride!


End file.
